fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo's Daily Doom/Episode 1
This is the first episode for Fantendo's Daily Doom, entitled Trapped. ---- A submarine is seen deep in the ocean. Within it, twenty Fantendo heroes are seen, including Unten, NinJon, Flip, Fire, Mika Sho, Tom, Bowie, General Scotch, Anna Biscuit, Redd, Guaptain, Leah, Reese, Cass Ayers, Drake, Hama, January, John, and Red. They are all unconscious. :Unten (waking up): What? Where am I? (looks around) Last I remember, I was fighting Doomulus, and then... Leah wakes up. :Leah: Oh, heck no. I'm stuck with you again. Thought it was over after the Shattering. :Unten: Nice to see you, too. :Leah: So how'd we get here? I've got no clue. Last thing I was doing was screwing up some surgery when I was sent here. :Unten: I have no clue. But it'd be stupid trying to escape right now, since we're underwater. :Leah: Thank you, Unten. Never would've guessed. Soon, everyone else wakes up. Whines like ''Where am I? and I wanna go home! are heard.'' :Leah: Oh, shut the heck up! None of us want to be here, so quit whining. Then silence for the rest of the sub ride. ---- The sub parks outside an empty cave. Everyone steps off and explores. A few try to escape, but are stopped by some unseen force. Four villains walk out to greet them-Doomulus Grime, Endal the Monkey, a cloaked figure, and to Leah's shock, X-Ray. :Leah: X-Ray? Why are you teamed up with these butts? :X-Ray: These men have taught me what is truly worth fighting for. They will teach it to you in time. :Guaptain: Oh, Guap! She's been hypnotized! :Mika Sho: We're all screwed! :Bowie: Calm down, everyone. We'll get out eventually. Just stay calm. :Zerita: Yes, Bowie is right. We all must not panic. :Unten:...Zerita? When did you get here? I didn't see you in the sub. :Zerita: Not important. What is important is what these villains--and X-Ray--want from us. :Doomulus: In time. Now come with us, please. :Unten: What if we don't? Doomulus, X-Ray, Endal, and the cloaked figures hold out remotes. :Endal: We activate the remotes. :Flip: What happens then? :Endal: Cave explodes. We all die. And we will activate them if you disobey orders. Everyone follows the villains. ---- Everyone enters the cave. The villains head to the front so everyone can see them. :Doomulus: You may be curious as to why we brought you all here. :John: Heck yeah we are! :Endal: Our purpose for bringing you all here is very simple: revenge. :Doomulus: Time and time again, you all have been defeating us villains. We have never found a true way to defeat you--but then it came to us. :Cloaked Figure: The best way to defeat heroes is to make them defeat each other. :Drake: What does that mean? :Doomulus: We shall put you into two teams: Red Team and Blue Team. Each day, you shall be forced to complete challenges. On the team that loses, someone must be killed by someone on the other team. :Unten: So that means...if Zerita's on the losing team and I'm on the winning team...then I might have to kill Zerita? :Endal: That is correct. :Guaptain: OH GUAP WE'RE ALL DEAD!!!!! :X-Ray: Not quite. When it is down to only one, he shall be spared. The other nineteen...have met their fate already. Unten and Zerita look at each other in fear. Leah looks to X-Ray in hopes that she'll snap out of it. And Guaptain and a few others run screaming. :Doomulus: Now we shall put you into teams. Endal moves everyone to two sides. :Endal: ON THE RED TEAM, we have Unten as Team Captain, with Flip, Tom, Bowie, Hama, John, Mika Sho, Drake, Reese, and Redd as part of the team. :Unten: (quietly) Oh, no. :Endal: ON THE BLUE TEAM, we have Zerita as Team Captain, with Fire, Red, NinJon, Leah, Anna, Scotch, Guaptain, Cass, and January as part of the team. :Zerita: (quietly) Unten... :Doomulus: Captains, you have ten minutes to strategize with your team for your first challenge: finding shelter. ---- The two teams went into different areas. Zerita took her team into a different part of the cave, while Unten kept his where they were. Unten began talking first. :Unten: All right, team, listen up. We may not want to do this... :Flip: DARN RIGHT WE DON'T! :Unten:...but that doesn't mean that we can fail! If we all combine our powers and work together, as cheesy as it sounds, we'll beat the Blue Team. So, what're your powers? :Hama: I can control fire! :Mika Sho: No way! So can I! :Unten: Any non fire wielders here? Flip, Tom, Bowie, John, Drake, Reese, and Redd raise their hands. :Unten: All right...Tom, what can you do? :Tom: I...don't know. I don't think I've unlocked my true powers yet. (looks away) :Unten:...okay. How about you, Bowie? :Bowie: This. (A few rocks are seen being lifted and thrown at Endal. Luckily, he missed.) :Unten: Excellent. That'll be helpful. Drake, how 'bout you? :Drake: Nothing that would help us at the moment. :Unten: Well, what is it? :Drake: It involves biting. And poison. :Unten: Right. I get it. John? Redd? Flip? :John: Guns. :Redd: Hammer. :Flip: I can jump really high! :Unten: Okay. Reese, what've you got? :Reese: I'm a catalyst. I can bend time and space, basically. :Unten: Excellent. That'll come in handy. ---- Zerita begins planning with her team. :Zerita: Okay, team. We need to escape from these villains. :Guaptain: Guap yeah we do! :Zerita:...but we can't do it right now. It'll be too suspicious and they'll just catch us. So, I suppose we'll need to perform their challenges. Let's see what your skills are. :Fire: I am completely made of fire. I can set people on fire. Fire. :Guaptain: If I eat the turkey leg, I will become the Super Guap! :Zerita: Um, Guaptain, we don't have any turkey legs at the moment. Anything else? :Guaptain:...I can turn into a ghost. :Zerita: All right. Um, Cass? :Cass Ayers: I can change my appearance. Outside that, I carry a pistol. :Zerita: All right. Um, Red? NinJon? :NinJon: I'm a master of the elements. I can control fire, water, and thunder. I also have a sword. :Red: I...have no powers. I just...punch. Kick. :Zerita: Oookay. Thanks. Um, January? Anna? Scotch? :January: I've got apples! (throws an apple at Zerita, who catches it.) :Anna: Ordinarily, I'd have my motorcycle, my main attacking power. But...that wasn't in the sub. :General Scotch: I have a Dark Blade, which can inflict hallucinations and nightmares on those it touches. It can slice through boulders. :Zerita: Wow! Great. I think we're well prepared for this challenge. A bell rings. :Doomulus: Strategizing time is over! Go find shelter! You have fifteen minutes. :Zerita: Okay. Scotch, come with me. ---- Unten is seen with Bowie walking towards some boulders. :Unten: Bowie, lift those up, please. The boulders are lifted through the air and carried behind Bowie. :Unten: Set them down there. Okay, everyone, let's carry these over here. :Mika Sho: How come Bowie can't carry them all over? :Bowie: My power can only carry so many at a time. That means we all must help out. :John: Where are we carrying these? :Unten: Over there. Just set them down in a stack right there. :Hama: Wait...why do we need to build shelter if we're inside a cave already? :Unten: I'm guessing it has a purpose. ---- Zerita and Scotch walk over to a large bolder. :Zerita: Scotch, create a large hole inside this boulder. Scotch takes out his blade and cuts a circular hole in the boulder. :Zerita: excellent. Now, please, hollow it out. :Scotch: Oh, I believe I understand what you're going for. (removes the inside of the boulder) We're going to live in here? :Zerita: Yup. I figured that NinJon or Fire could give us some light, and we'd pretty much be set. Besides, it's heavy enough that it won't roll away. :Scotch: Perfect. Let's get the others. ---- :Unten: There! A makeshift home! A house made entirely out of stone is shown, with a window and roof. :Drake: Wow, I'm surprises we built that so well. :Flip: The question is...will it hold together? :Unten: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. :Doomulus: (walking over) Ah, I see you all have finished. It looks sturdy, but will it hold together? :Tom: We sure hope so. :Bowie: Besides, if we need it, I can rebuild it. :Doomulus: Well, you're in luck. Here comes the test. Can this protect you...from an explosion? (Doomulus pulls out a remote and everyone runs inside the house. Bombs go off and the house crumbles.) :Unten: (coughing) Apparently not. :Reese: We should be glad that no one was killed. Right? (counts everyone) Whew, we're good. :Doomulus: Not for long, Reese. I'm afraid that, if Blue Team did better, which they potentially will, then one of you will die. ---- :Zerita: There! Our new home! :January: It's...a rock. :Guaptain: I kinda like it. :Fire: Seems sturdy enough. Do you think we'll win? :Endal: (walking over) Let's find out. (examining the home) It's a rock. :January: That's what I said! :Endal: (pushes it) It doesn't budge. Very good. But, will it protect you from a bomb? (Endal activates his remote and everyone runs inside. The bomb explodes, but the rock doesn't explode.) Yes, very good. :Doomulus: (on Endal's earpiece) Endal, Red Team did crappy. How'd Blue do? :Endal: Very well. The home did not fall. :Doomulus: Have them come back to the entrance. ---- All twenty Fantendo heroes are back at the entrance. The villains are back up front. :Doomulus: Us judges have decided. It was unanimous that...BLUE TEAM WINS. :Zerita: Woo-hoo! Go team! (everyone on the team celebrates) :Unten: Oh, no. One of us is going to die. :Doomulus: Go back to your homes. Blue Team, choose your killer. ---- Red Team is back in their home, which Bowie rebuilt. :Unten: Well, we tried. Thanks again for rebuilding it, Bowie. :Bowie: No problem. Hopefully it'll stay up better this time. :Flip: I just wish I knew who's going to die. A knock is heard on the door. Tom opens it and sees January, carrying a basket of apples. :January: Just a little gift. Sorry you guys lost. :Tom: Oh...thanks. (he accepts the basket and heads back in.) :Flip: Well, hopefully we can do better tomorrow. (picks up an apple and bites into it.) Oh no! :Unten: What? What's wrong? :Flip: The apples! They're...poisoned...oh, crap... :Unten: No! :John: Seems cliche. :Flip: Sorry...guys...(Flip then becomes motionless.) :Unten:...Flip... ---- January is back at the home. :Zerita: Hey, Jan! Nice work! :January: Thanks. I feel bad, though. :Guaptain: Yeah, it feels dumb. Having to kill each other and everything. :Zerita: Do you know who died? :January: Flip, I think. Flip the Frog. :NinJon: Oh, don't get too down. At least it wasn't one of us. :Fire: Yeah, we'll definitely win tomorrow, too. :January: All right. Yeah, I guess. I just...don't want to be the killer again. :Leah: I'll do it. Everyone looks to Leah. :Leah: I want to avenge X-Ray. She's practically gone now. And she's one of the ringleaders in this. So, maybe by actually doing what they say, she'll snap out of it. :Zerita: All right. That's fine. Let's just get some sleep, everyone. ---- END OF EPISODE Category:Fantendo's Daily Doom Category:SuperDuperMarioKirby Category:Episodes